Io Everlore
Io Everlore is one of the Heroes of the Nentir. The promiscuous young half elf is known for charging head first into battle without seeming to care, but complaining bitterly when his silk tunic gets ripped because of it. Fastidiously clean, Io loves beautiful things and people. Early Life Heian Silverleaf - Better known as Io Everlore - was born in 1780 AGC in the city of Fallcrest and raised by his mother, the Paladin Knight Commander of Fallcrest: Lia Silverleaf. His father, thieving rogue Terran Everlore occasionally visiting to regale his young son and wife of his time spent moving place to place in a traveling circus. The young Hero-to-be spent his childhood sheltered on his mother's estate learning the basics of her fleet-footed fencing style, his intention to go into the service of Bahamut as a Paladin following in her large footsteps. Unfortunately when his mother was killed in the line of duty (1790 AGC) the young aspiring paladin found himself despairing in his faith, and leaving the congregation of Bahamut and taking upon himself the name of the dragon-god's father to show his lack of respect the young half elf had for the diety. After spending a short time as an orphan in the care of the Temple of Bahamut, the now renamed Io ran away to find where his nomadic father was, bringing with him the news of his mother's demise. The Circus Lifestyle The change of environment brought with it a change in the young Io. Gone was the pious young man intending to pursue a religious calling, and in replacement was a young man who learned the art of sophisticated burglary at his father's side. The well known traveling group Redder and Son's Extraordinary Traveling Circus stopped in many a metropolitan city and was the perfect cover for the father and son acrobat team to use as a means to slip under the notice of each city's lawmen. Even cautious men made enemies though, and Io and Terran stole from the wrong man. While wintering down in Medegar of 1792, the father son duo stole a rare amber music box from Dunios Armenchia - a member of the Medgarian Council - and Dunios and two other rich men with a bone to pick with the Everlore's banded together and hired an assasin to inact revenge. The assasin named simply Iroan, tricked Io into a romantic relationship to find out where the two men might be hiding the music box at the orders of Armenchia, and after years of this ruse Iroan was casually told by Io's father that he had sold the music box years before hand. Armenchia's part of the job completed, Iroan moved onto the second reason he'd been hired. Make the two thieves pay. Using the cover of a bandit attack to kill Terran, Iroan turned his blade on Io. Struck by a moment of fleeting fancy, Iroan did not kill the young man. Instead he issued the boy a challenge while holding him at dagger point: kill the man who'd ordered the assassination, and then come after Iroan and prove his worth. Fifteen year old Io took that challenge to heart, leaving the circus with nary the clothes on his back, leaving behind the support of the surrogate family of the circus and his best friend Rain, to meet his former lover's challenge. The Hunt for an Assassin A young man – even with the advantages that Io had – is still a young man. The resources he had were not enough to take on a Councilman of Medegar, and he became affiliated with the vigilante crime fighter Hunting Hawk. He spent a year with the man, known as Huntinghawk's associate Sparrowhawk. Learning all he could from the man and taking all the resources that Huntinghawk, also known as the aristocrat Leonan Dawnstrider, could give him - Io left to accomplish the first part of his challenge. In the year 1796 Io became a killer and completed part of Iroan's challenge. He was left lost in the aftermath, unsure of who he was becoming. It was by luck alone – or perhaps the sheer tenacity of his best friend Rain – that he was found by the young Razerclaw Shifter who'd been like a sister to him in the circus. Rain became his rock in the tumultuous year afterwords, and left the friends she'd made in her own travels to be with Io. Together the two of them took on the last two men who had ordered Io and Terran killed, before they started to travel extensively - avoiding Medegar and their lawmen in particular - in the next years, searching for clues of Iroan's location. It was during these years that Io found a penchant for lighthearted flirtation and a love for sleeping around. He left in his wake a string of one night stands, angry fathers, and jilted lovers. In 1801 AGC Io and Rain signed on as guards for a merchant caravan heading to the small town of Winterhaven and met Tivann Tiyagi, and Merric the Merrymaker. Together the four of them managed to stave off an invasion of the undead, and after finding they made a good team the four of them traveled to Io's home city of Fallcrest together. Asked to free slaves that had been taken from near by, the small group traveled to the Seven Pillared Hall where they met Symmachus Drisdhaun who was on the verge of venturing into the underdark alone to save his father from the same slavers that their group were after. The group, now numbering five, stole into the underdark in order to perform a daring rescue mission. They freed the slaves that they had been sent to free, but Symmachus's father Khel'noz was not among that number. They found out that just the night before, the dark elf had been "Taken, in the night. By a Dark Man." Io's instincts irrationally told him that the Dark Man was none other that Iroan. It had been quite a few years since he'd killed the men who'd ordered Io and Terran's death, and Io was becoming anxious. He became suspicious and secretive, hiding things from his own friends until they learned that yes, it was Iroan who was behind the kidnapping of Symmachus's father. The group tracked Iroan to Medegar, and after freeing Khel'Noz from the assasin, they pursued Iroan into the sewers of the docks. Irrationally Io rushed in and attacked Iroan without the support of his friends, and the battle came to a climax when the ceiling collapsed and the sea flooded the great city's sewer system. Clutching at Iroan - refusing to let go, wanting to make sure that the man paid for his crimes, Io almost died that day. When they reached the surface, Io found himself holding onto the dead body of Iroan, and broke down. All his goal's had been taken from him - Iroan dead by the hand of Fate, not the hand of Io. Taking the weapons that Iroan had used to kill his father off of the corpse, Io left the beach that day a lost and bitter man. After trying to force normalcy back into his life and failing, Io left his fellow Heroes of the Nentire behind, and returned to his mother's house in Fallcrest. Aftermath of Revenge Now that his Category:Characters